


Abandoned

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [6]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: :), Angst, Hurt No Comfort, sorry tag wranglers, well there is hurt and 'comfort' but I don't think it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Who else can you trust when everyone else has abandoned you?Who else is left behindwhen nobody comes after you call?





	Abandoned

Sometimes, he wondered where the others went. He wondered if Jackie was still patrolling the city and was just avoiding the house. He wondered if Marvin truly went traveling all over the world, making a name for himself, and leaving behind the past. He wondered if Henrik… Henrik would ever truly come back from his vacation or if…

A hand pressed down on his shoulder and Chase looked up from the stained spot on the kitchen island that he had been staring at blankly for the past hour. Jamie was there, deep blue eyes darkening with concern for him.

“Heya Jay,” Chase rasped out, his voice was still hoarse from his recent crying bouts. “You needed something?”

“I have been trying to catch your attention for the past hour, Chase.” Jamie signed, his forehead furrowing deeper when Chase attempted to tell him that he was fine. “You are not  **fine** .”

The strength in the mute’s eyes and the firmness in his signs killed any lies that was bubbling up inside the ex-father’s throat. He looked away from the burning disappointed gaze that the younger trained upon him and stared back down at his hands.

“I was wondering how  _ they _ were doing.” His voice hitched at a word and Chase bit down on his tongue as tears started welling up his sore, red-rimmed eyes again. “That’s all it was, Jay.”

He felt Jamie hesitate for a few seconds before the younger man wrapped both arms around Chase’s neck. The elder melted back against the initiator of the contact, so starved for affection and comfort that his eyes fluttered close in contentment.

How long had it been since he heard anything from the others? How long had it been since he had gotten  _ any _ sign that they were still alive? Maybe, just maybe, they’ve been captured by  _ Him _ . It sickened Chase to think that he would prefer that scenario over the thought that they’ve left him behind with no hesitation or intention to tell him that they weren’t coming back.

He felt Jamie lift his cap away from his head, allowing his longer than usual hair to come free. The younger ego slid his nimble fingers into Chase’s hair and rubbed them soothingly over the stressed man’s scalp. Chase was basically made out of goo by the time Jamie’s thumbs were pressing and rubbing his temples.

“ _ It’s okay to feel sad and abandoned, Chase.”  _ Chase shuddered when Jay’s telepathic voice slithered into his mind, fitting itself in-between the cracks and slots of his broken heart as if it always belonged there. “ _ I’m here, Chase. I won’t leave you. I promise that you’ll never have to be alone ever again. You just have to  _ **_tr̡ust ͡me_ ** _. _ ”

Trust? Of course Chase trusts Jamie! He’s very much like his child especially after Chase managed to bring him out of  _ His _ influence and the boy showed himself to be a sweet, if not a bit too naïve at times especially when it comes to the modern stuff that Jay has to learn about. Jay has always been there for him ever since he had been technically born. He was there to encourage him in his drive to stop drinking, he was also there to comfort him after he had his nightmares (it shamed him, his weakness shamed him, Jay never had any sort of nightmares about  _ Him _ especially when  _ He _ directly hurt his sweet boy…), and he was there to listen to him and all of his grievances regarding what was happening to them.

It’s just… he was scared that if he opened himself up again, he would just end up being shattered again either by Jay leaving him either voluntarily or involuntarily. He doesn’t know which one would hurt worse. The one where he left voluntarily probably. But Jay being forced away would just mean that it’d be another person he cared for and adored being hurt because  _ he was just so  _ **_weak_ ** —

“ _ Shhhh… It’s okay Da. I know that you won’t fail me and as long as you trust me, you won’t have to worry about anything else.”  _ Jay shushed him, waving off his worries with a single burst of gentle ice through his temples that numbed the pain in his heart and eased away some of his concerns.

“I trust you, Jay…” Chase sighed as he submerged himself into the soothing numbness of Jay’s presence. Through the slightly open lids of his eyes, the baby blues flickered into static as he gave in to his weariness.

Unseen to the tired man, the previously familiar form of a formally dressed younger, boyish mustached man had shifted into that of a ‘man’ who in contrast to before, wore a simple black shirt and ripped jeans with sharper features and eyes that glowed a venomous green and the infamous bleeding slitted throat. The being looked down and gave his puppet an unseen sharp fanged grin as he tightened his strings around the man.

_ “Go to sleep Da and when you wake up…  _ **_y͏o̸͠u̶ ̷͘d̸͜͢o̸ņ̴’t ̶͡ha̢v̢͢e̢ ̸̛t҉o w̶ǫr͢r̵̶y a͘͘͘b̶̕o͟͝ut̕ ̶͢͡t̕̕he̢ ̴̵w̴҉o͞rl̢d̸͜ ̢͜an̴̛͢ym͡or̶̨e͝._ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Wack


End file.
